Spiders? Oh hell no
by AlchemyNoob
Summary: Lets just say you have a TERRIBLE fear of spiders. Rated T for Ed's potty mouth. Edward Elric x Reader
1. Chapter 1

It was getting...Fiery, to say the least. Ed was on top of me, our bodies squeezed tightly together. My fingers were intwined with his hair; I had a feeling it would of gone further, until...I felt a tingling sensation start on the top of my hand and travel upward until it was at my elbow. I opened my eyes for a mere second before I quickly shut them and let out a scream against Ed's lips.

With all the strength I could muster I shoved him off of me and onto the floor beneath the bed, my body following suit. "Wh-what wrong?" Ed asked worriedly, afraid that I had done something wrong. I ran from my position on the floor and jumped onto a fairly tall dresser, taking a broom that was once stored in a near by corner and holding it up in a defense position.

"Spider!" I screamed. "What?" Ed asked, dumbfounded. He rose from the floor and dusted off his scarlet red jacket."Spider, Ed, spider!" I whined, pointing to the bed. Sure enough, a small black spider was sitting idly on the bed. "Kill it!" Ed shook his head. "I'm not killing a damn spider." he spat, obviously pissed.

"But, Ed...!" My eyes widened into chibi-like saucers, pleading for him to rid the room of the fowl monstrosity of a creature. I whimpered like a puppy and put my hands together. He sighed. "Fine," He took a newspaper off of a different, closer to the ground shelf and rolled it up. The newspaper made a 'swoosh' sound as he brought it down hard.

Right when he was about to cast the spider into oblivion, it moved inches away, the newspaper barely missing it, but missing it all the same. Ed's eye tried once more, but yet again missed him by inches. Third time. Miss. Fourth time. Miss. He tried multiple times but always missed.

By this time an anger vein was starting to protrude from his neck. "This damn spider is starting to piss me off." The spider jumped from the bed and onto the floor, landing right in front of the dresser I was perched on. "Ah! Ed!"

"I got it!"

He brought the newspaper down again. Miss. The spider moved again and soon it and Ed were intwined in a game of cat and mouse. Screams and grunts alike erupted out of our room in central HQ.

~On the other side of the door~

Havoc and Breda were walking down the halls of the HQ, enjoying a nice conversation until they heard a scream coming from the HQ's barracks. They exchanged glances and through hushed whisperes decided to eavesdrop. They put hteir ears to the door, and with what they heard they started bleeding excessively from the nose.

"Ed! Harder!"

"Right there!"

"No!Over there!"

With one sideways glance to each other they knew they were thinking the same thing-

'Teenagers move fast'

(A/N: lol, poor Havoc and Breda! Well, I hoped you liked it!)


	2. Important Notice

Hello, it's me, that girl you perhaps never thought you would hear from again. The one who stopped writing her stories, stopped trying to please her readers because she got butt-hurt by one, stupid comment. The girl with a really big head who tried writing when she really didn't have a talent for it, but gradually grew to achieve something wonderful in her life because of the people who took the time to review and tell her to keep going.

Yeah, I'm that bitch who stopped her stories and stopped replying, while still having the audacity to plead for your continuing support.

But here I am again in an attempt to tell you that I've changed since these years have passed and I've grown not only as a writer, but as a person as well. I implore you to reach down deep to remember the good times we had and listen to this one, singular request: Please, if you don't mind, follow me to my other account if you wish to see more from me. The stories I write from here on out will me much more mature- much more in depth and I'll be trying my hardest to touch my reader's hearts.

Because writing isn't just a past time anymore, nor a job, it's become a way of life and I aim to please in as many ways as I can.

So stick with me just a little while longer,

and I'll try not to disappoint. I swear.

-Mo/Ray/Whatever dumb pseudonym I once went by on this account.

[My new account with my updated stories is 'Lotte Brandt'. I look forward to seeing you.]


End file.
